Tropical Bleeding Hearts
by Vampiress Yugure
Summary: What happens when you're having a normal day... Just an average, normal day in the Feudal Era. Until a pack of 'wild dogs' show up and seem to change everything you once knew. Especially the life of a little miko from the future...


**InuYasha:** What the hell...?! Why have you updated this stinkin' piece of shit so many times!!?

**Kagome: **InuYasha!! That's wrong to say to Gure-chan!! -pats back, while glaring at InuYasha-

**Me: **-almost in tears- I-I'm so sorry evverybody I just... had a brilant idea for another story and I- I- I...

**Kagome: **Shh, it's okay, Gure-chan. We all love you still.

**Me: **-sniff- R-really?

**InuYasha:** NO!!

**Me: **I updated this a little, so it would make sence for my next chapter I'm updating later this week. O'kay?

_**Genesis**_

"Shippou?" I yelled, cupping my hands near my mouth.

"SHIPPOU?" Standing in a huge meadow I willed Shippou to come out of hiding. It was almost time to eat!

"Hai, Kagome?" Little Shippou bounded out of the meadow's tall grass and into my arms.

"Time for dinner!" I said happily walking back towards camp. Normally it would be way past dinner before InuYasha would let us stop to rest, but… with my persuading (and a lot of sits) he reluctantly said we could stay here for the night. _Yay_!

"Great! I'm starving!" He grinned at me and nuzzled into my chest.

"Oh, Shippou!" I giggled, hugging him tighter, "You'll like what we're eating tonight. It's really good fish InuYasha caught."

"Are they big?" He asked excitedly, "Cause' I could eat an entire boar demon right now!"

I laughed delightfully. "Yes, they are Shippou, biggest I've seen in a while. We'll have a lot of meat in our soup tonight!" When we got back to the fire I placed Shippou down and lifted up the lid on the pot. _Hmm, it tastes good…_

"Kagome, why are our fish cut up into cubes in the pot?" Shippou asked cutely.

I used a wooden spoon from my backpack to stir the soup, "Unlike you Shippou, a fox demon, we puny humans can't eat an entire fish. Our stomachs can't handle bones and the sharp scales."

"Ohh." He said nodding, "I get it!"

I giggled at his cuteness. "Hey, Shippou?" I looked at him, who in turn was staring at the pot.

"Hai?" He turned his head to look towards me.

"Would you like to taste and see if it's ready?" I giggled at his facial expression which just turned from fascination to almost a smug and proud look; that I would ask him of such an honor. _Little children are so easy to please…_I mused.

I smiled when he tasted the stew and nodded vigorously. "It's done, and _good_!"

"Okay, that's good! Would you mind to go and fetch Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku for me please?"

"Sure, Kagome!" He bounced into the bushes and I smiled. _He's so cute and innocent._

Humming to myself I went to my bag and grabbed some more herbs, _I hope InuYasha will forgive me._ I winced as I thought about it, _He didn't appreciate me sitting him so many times and then taking his ramen away for stew? Boy, I wonder why he hasn't exploded yet._

"Oi, wench. Is the food done yet?" _Speak of the devil…_

"No, InuYasha, not yet." I smiled at him and his eyes narrowed.

"What's with the look, bitch?" He barked. (no pun needed)

_Why you--! Bitch am I? _I seethed. _Grr… calm down Kagome… you're the one who got him in this mood. _

"Nothing." I replied cheekily. "You hungry?"

"Duh, wench. Quote, 'Is the food done yet?' … End quote."

I laughed at his figure of speech. "Well, I hope you'll forgive me for earlier today."

"… Feh." Which was a, 'no way in hell,' or a, 'you're gonna have to make it up to me.' I couldn't tell. He jumped into the nearest tree and lay back uncaringly, his ears like little radars, swirling different ways to detect any danger.

"Well, I hope you'll forgive me because I'm very sorry." I mumbled almost to myself. "Hey InuYasha?" I said a little louder, "Have you seen Sango and Miroku?"

"Ya, they're by the river. I think Sango's trying to work her resistance using the rapids… Mirkou's there too." He said disregarding.

"Oh." _Sango I hope you have Kirara with you cause I know Miroku is gonna catch you if you fall, all right._

I sighed and asked. "Sango's so strong, don't you think InuYasha?"

"Feh, for a human." He snorted.

I rolled my eyes, "Not all of us can be an almighty and powerful hanyou like yourself." I swear I saw him grin for a second.

Stirring the pot again, I placed the lid back and sighed._ I wonder when Shippou is coming back…_

"InuYasha?"

"What?" Was his slacked off reply.

"Do you think… I could ever be strong…? Like Sango-chan?" I stared out confidant, but near the end I was whispering. Almost, afraid to ask.

"…Feh."

I laughed low and bitterly, "I guess not." and then sighed._ I guess it's just too hard to do the imposable._

"Kagome! I finally found them!" Shippou bounced out a bush across the fire, grinning broadly, and quickly jumping from across the fire and into my lap. "Miroku was just about to get Sango when I jumped in on them and I think he was trying to chase me when I left," His tail gave a little twitch, "but I'm too fast!"

"Of course you are, Shippou!!" I nuzzled my nose against his, and he giggled childishly. "My little fox demon can out run any baka human!"

"Who are you calling a baka, Kagome?" Miroku's voice rang through the came, Sango's quickly following.

"She ment what she said, baka!" Sango scowled at him walking out from behind the same bush Shippou popped out of, then she sat directly beside myself. "So what's up Kagome-chan?"

I laughed delightfully, all my previous thoughts forgotten. "The stars!" I replied smiling.

"Is the dinner ready Kagome?" Miroku asked behind me, sitting himself down also.

"No, not yet." I bent towards the pot and lifted the lid and said, "Say away from the booty, Miro-kun." I said bitter sweetly glancing back at him. His hand was poised right by my rear end before I noticed that Shippou swatted it away. _Aww, I love you Shippou._

"Miro-kun?!" Sango burst into laughter. "O-Oh, OH! Shit. That's funny!!"

"Yes, well…" I stared into the pot, unable to stop grinning at Sango's response to my wise crack. "Food's done. I hope it's all good."

"It is good!" Shippou said bouncing up and down, "I know because I tasted it!!"

I grinned at him, "Yes, Shippou was my little food taster tonight." I ruffled his bangs before asking, "Bowl please, Shippou."

When I finally handed everybody their stew, with an exception of InuYasha, he refused to eat it.

"Come on InuYasha it's _very_ good!!" Shippou taunted waving his spoon at him, grinning slyly.

"Yes, Kagome has done a great job at this magnificent food!"

"Mmmhm." Sango mumbled, quickly spooning another bite into her mouth.

InuYasha crossed his arms and struck his famous pose from in that tree. "Feh, I'm not eating that shit!"

_Ouch… that hurt._ I sighed dejectedly and poured his food back into the pot. "Nevermind, guys. If he doesn't want it I can't make him eat this incredibly awful crap."

Three pairs of glaring eyes met InuYasha's gaze and he growled at them. Shippou blew a raspberry his way.

Sango gently patted my shoulder and whispered, "Why have you been letting InuYasha crawl all over you tonight Kagome?"

I sighed again it seems; I've been doing that a lot lately. "I already sat InuYasha enough for about three weeks today, plus taken his _beloved _ramen away," This made Sagno giggle, "and on top of that I kinda rubbed it in his face when I asked him to get fish."

"It's not your fault InuYasha such a bone head." She caringly said.

"Yes, it is." I replied wearingly, slowly rubbing my eyes.

I felt Miroku's hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it Kagome. Just cook ramen tomorrow and everything will be as it once was."

I nodded gravely. "I know." Pouring what was left of my food into the bowl too, I said. "I'm going to head in for the night." Passing Shippou I noticed he hadn't eaten anything. "Shippou? Do you not like it too?" I couldn't help but let a little pain lace my words.

"Oh, no mama!" He said stuffing a spoonful of stew into his mouth. "I-vt's velly dood!"

_He's been calling me mama a lot lately._ I thought and giggled, bending down towards him. "You know you don't have to eat it if you don't like it."

"No!" He insisted, "I _do_ like it!!"

I winked at him and stood up again, "Its okay, Shippou."

"Nooo!" A puff of smoke surrounded Shippou for a moment before he transformed into his giant pink bubble-like-thing slowly floating towards the fire, before he took the entire pot of stew and dumped it into his mouth.

"Shippou!!" A pair of distressed voices called out from Sango and Miroku, "I wanted more!"

"Opps!" He said cutely quickly forming back to his little kitsune form, running quickly towards me and stopped right at my feet. I waited patiently for him to say something. "I told you I liked it." Was his smug reply.

I laughed for all it was worth, _Ohmigosh, Shippou that was priceless!!_ Tears began to form into my eyes before I finally stopped.

"O-oh, I needed that." I said wiping the remains of my tears. "Come on Shippou, you must have a stomachache after eating all of that!!" I picked him up and he sagged against me.

"Maybe a little." He whispered like a secret.

I smiled widely, "Well, give poor Sango an Miroku the rest of your stew and meet me in the sleeping bag, kay?" I whispered as well.

"Okay!" He laughed and I turned around and quickly walked towards my empty sleeping bag.

When I got comfy I watched Sango and Miroku fight over the leftover bowl of stew. Shippou was in the middle of it trying not to laugh.

"I think you could be as strong as you wanted, Kagome." A voice rang from the tree I was under, and a rustle of branches told me that special someone was already gone from my sight.

I smiled all-knowingly, _Thank you, InuYasha._ And resumed watching the little lover's spat between two of my best friends. Shippou bounded towards me and snuggled up against my body heat. _Tonight I'm going to sleep like a baby. I am sure of it._

**xxx**

"Kaaa-_ggoooo_-mmeeeeee!!" Shippou sang from above me, "It's t_iiiii_me to e_aaaaaaaaaaaaaa_t!" jumping up and down on my stomach.

"Unnh." I moaned pulling all the sleeping bag I could over my eyes, successfully, making Shippou trip and stop jumping on me.

"Many humans have done that before Kagome. It still doesn't take the sun from the sky." I heard oh-so-ignorantly from Miroku.

"Shuddap." I mumbled, sitting up from my sleeping bag and stretching my arms into the air. Bending backwards I heard my spine crack and yawned sleepily.

"Good morning." I said rising from my sleeping bag, blinking a few times to clear the fuzzies from my sight.

A few, "Good Morning." was my reply. Getting up I grabbed Shippou who was trying to get out of the wrath of the twisted sleeping bag. When his head pop'ed out of the rubble I could almost hear him say, _Ha you evil sleeping bag! I shall never let you have Kagome!!_

I could distantly smell ramen on the fire.

Picking him up, I grinned at his bed head, wondering idly if mine was worse than his. "You need a nice long bath Shippou." I commented wistfully.

He blinked a few times, "Found a hot spring yesterday when we where playing hide-and-seek--"

Sango bounded up from her phooey slumber. "Hot spring!?" She commented loudly.

"Ya," Shippou said slowly, "There's one behind a few trees in the meadow."

"Yes!!" Sango and I said together, pumping our fists into the air in victory.

"No, way in hell!" InuYasha commented just as loud. "We have shards to find and--"

"Shards can find themselves!" Sango said, suddenly besides me with my backpack. "You two eat while we spring, that way we can all can win!" She said dragging me away.

When we were out of sight, Miroku said. "She _didn't_ say we couldn't follow her…"

A hard **–wack-** echoed the meadow.

**xxx**

"Oh, kami!!" I said, lowering my body into the hot spring. _Ohhhh…_

"Feels good doesn't it?" Sango commented, as Shippou floated by in his little, red polka-dot ring.

"Next time I don't back you up when you want a dip, smack me okay?" I mumbled, sinking down to my chin. _Feels goooood._

She chuckled, "It nice that this spring is inside a cave. It looks like its dusk now…" Looking out the little opening of the tunnel you could see the sun barely hitting the branches of the bush, basking in its warm gaze. When we came to a dead end, Shippou quickly crawled through that bush and a echo of his voice came in and he said it was all clear. The hole was about two by one FT, a perfect size to keep rather large beasts out but just enough for two ladies to fit in.

Inside was a series of little springs connecting to one huge bask, almost. The deepest part of the springs were almost to our shoulder blades when we stood up, sitting near the ledge of the spring I watched Sango stretch and reaching out her arms to lay them just over the water of the spring, "It's a good thing we could get through that hole." She mused.

"Hmm, you had to pull me a little bit." I giggled and closed my eyes. _It feels really good…_

"Ya, but _my_ big butt refused to budge." She commented.

"I think my backpack has to lose the most weight though…" Sango burst into laughter after I finished my sentence, it was almost impossible to get my backpack in here. We were pulling and pushing, pushing and pulling. After a while it finally came through.

A silence fell over us as we soaked in the hot spring, the only sounds were Shippou paddling in the water and his ripples lapping the edge of the spring.

Minutes later, I reluctantly sat up in the spring and reached out for my soaps, my eyes still blissfully closed, what I didn't expect to feel was a huge hairy paw in my grip instead. My eyes snapped open and I gazed into the _caramel_ eyes of a fully grown ravenous wolf, his pack surrounding the hot springs around us.

"S-sango…" I whispered, turning slowly to find she had her eyes shut and was not moving. I clearly saw two fang marks around her left shoulder. "Sango!!" I yelled mournfully, the wolves surrounding her quickly backed away with a small whine.

'Do not worry, my mistress, she only looks dead.'

_What…?_

'We need your help, please forgive us for intruding.' The wolf bowed his head and I resisted the urge to pet his lustrous mane.

I blinked a few times before it anything could resister in my hazy mind. "You need _my_ help?"

He looked up at me, his eyes were so intelligent... 'Why yes, my mistress.' As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, wait, what's with this mistress stuff?" He looked at me with even more confusion than before.

'Mistress are you feeling well?' He neared me, laying flat on his belly and pressed his cold nose under my chin. I didn't know much about dogs and their body movements, but from what Sota had told me (he started watching Animal Plant after he learned that InuYasha was part dog) that when a dog walked low on his belly it was a sign of submission and if he pressed his nose against your chin, he was showing that you were the Alpha.

_Oh…_

Understanding lightened my eyes as I gazed back at the wolf in front of me, "What is your name?"

'What?' He tilted his head to the side, 'Name?'

"Yes. Like people call me Kagome."

His eyes widened a fraction, 'B-but you're a mistress!! You should be called such.'

I growled under my breath. "My friends call me Ka-go-me. Like that person that you had just bitten." I pointed at Sango-chan angrily.

'I am very sorry mistress. My name is Kokuen.' His head bowed again and nuzzled the underside of my chin. 'She will wake again, I promise, we didn't give her much.'

"Much what?" I asked curious.

'Poison.' Kokuen opened his mouth and showed me his razor sharp fangs. 'We all have that ability, out teeth produce it.' When he finished he shut his mouth almost _automatically._

_P-poison!? I_ gazed in horror at Sango. "Wh-when," I took a deep breath, "When will she wake?"

'In a few hours. Her body is fighting the transfer, if we gave her any more poison she would transform into one of us.' He nodded towards the wolves surrounding the spring. 'We are born to protect the people around us, our loyalty knows no bounds.'

_Wow. _I grinned at him, "So you're loyal to me?"

'You and only you mistress.' He lay down besides the water, barely a foot from me.

"What have I done to disserve such treatment?" I just thought of something… why wasn't I screaming my lungs out for InuYasha? I mean, these are blood hungry wolfs out for kill, but looking at them… why do I feel a strange since of belonging?

'Your many great-great grandmother's before you found one of our elders, he was gravely wounded and she took him home to her husband.' Kokuen shook his head gravely, 'He ordered her to throw him out, that that thing was a killer of livestock. She disagreed with him. So he told her to got into the woods and kill the beast of else she wouldn't be able to come back home, ever.'

I blinked incredulously, _Mean husband…_

'She agreed sadly and he handed her his ax, carrying him into the woods she didn't stop walking until she was deep in the forest's clutches. She laid him down and lifted the ax, but… she couldn't do it. She didn't have the heart. So she stayed with the wolf.' He nudged my hand gently, 'She took care of him until he was healed and when he was, he cared for her, and vowed to take care of her children and her children's children like she did him for the rest of time.'

"That… that is amazing." I commented, "Uh, did she remarry?"

He shook his head, 'No, she didn't she grew old with our elder until she died and he wept for he could not relinquish his vow. Until he heard of a son she and that old, hostile man had together. He was reluctant but slowly followed up to his vow, when he met her son he was near death and looked at him almost as if he was a dog demon from hell ready to drag him into its fiery depths. He helped him, get onto his feet again but he was very reluctant at first I heard.' He gave a doggie chuckle, 'The human hit him several times with an oak branch when he awoke from unconsciousness.'

Many wolfs gathered around me as he continued. Looking at them, they all seemed to have different markings, one was a silvery grey, another was a butterscotch brown and they all seemed to have that beautiful caramel eye color. 'It took almost a full year before all his wounds had healed. It was slow to heal because of a poison from his enemy, an abstract of herbs and animal guts.' He gave another doggie chuckle at my ruthful expression. 'When he had heard he was going home, he thought he was going back to that rusty man and refused to go. At fist the human was concerned and he had asked him if he didn't like villages. Which he shook his head vigorously at that, pointing out that he was healed and he didn't need him anymore.'

He pleaded for a while, near giving up he said at least come to see my wife and child. Our elder froze at that statement, asking if he was still living with his father and he shook his head sadly. His father died looking for his mother in the woods, his father was attacked by a bear demon. He was five years old when that happened. Our elder felt an overwhelming feeling of regret for that man, after all these years he had a slow and growing hatred for him. And it seemed with that comment all his anger disappeared--'

I loud growl cut though the air like a knife and someone yelled, "Kagome! Where the hell are you?!!"

_NO! _The other wolves quickly scrambled away, through the small hole, but Kokuen seemed to be the only one staying still by the yell. _Don't run!!_

I stood up quickly and in panic I screamed at them. "Stop!!" All that were left froze in their place and glanced a me. "Get away from the entrance," I ordered them, "NOW."

Scrambling to do as I commanded, they all jumped away from the hole and waited patiently for my next command.

"Sango!" That time it was Miroku. "Kagome!!"

"Miroku?!" I got out of my spring and wrapped a towel around my naked body. "Where are you?!" I yelled at the entrance to the cave.

"Kagome!" Shippou bounded through it and clasped his arms around me neck. "I was so scared!!"

_Shippou…?How could I have forgotten Shippou was with us? What kind of friend was I?_

"Shh, Shippou everything's fine." I patted him on this back soothingly.

"B-but the wolves!!" He looked over my shoulder and saw numerous pairs of coffee cream eyes. "Kagome!" He yelled fearfully.

"Shh, it's okay Shippou. They're friends." I whispered, carrying his struggling form towards the closest wolf, which was a sleek almost purple/white color. I bent down and patted her head; she growled contently and licked my hand. Shippou seemed awed.

"C-can I?" He asked reaching out a hand, to have it snapped at, he retracted it almost automatically.

"No." I scowled at her, and gently pulled Shippou closer. "Try again Shippou." He reached out again a little afraid, but this time, she let him pet her nuzzle.

"Cool…" I watched on with motherly acceptance. _This is actually really… awesome. _Then suddenly the cave darkened considerably.

"Kagome-sama!!" Miroku's relieved voice rang through the cave. "Wh-where's Sango!?"

"She's… unconscious, Miroku." I glanced at Sango, who was covered in a towel. "Thank you Kokuen." I mumbled, and he raised his head to look at me before he glance at Miroku again. _Oh no!_

"Wait, Kokuen!!" I yelled, blocking Miroku's form (which was stuck in the entrance) "He's a friend." He slowly stopped growling but still bared his fangs at him when I tried to pull him inside. (keeping one hand on my towel mind you)

"You're too big Miroku." I wheezed, fastening my other hand to my towel again. "Hey, if you promise to keep your eyes closed--" A _lecherous_ grin grazed his features, "Nevermind…. Wait! KOKUEN!!" He came to me almost grinning himself, I could _just _tell.

"Make sure, Miroku keeps him perverted eyes shut, or you can personally do it for him." I ginned at winked at him.

'Yes, my Mistress.' He bobbled his head while looking a Miroku. You could see him almost pail into a ghostly white in less than five seconds.

"Uh… uh, Kagome!?" He panicked as Kokuen closed in closer to him, "Kagome?!!"

I laughed at his girly scream, "Oi, Kokuen, just don't kill him." Looking back he gave me an almost pouting look.

'Aww, do I have to?'

"Yes, but you can scared him from an inch of his life." He gave me a doggie grin, his tongue rolling out of him mouth.

Walking towards my backpack I quickly changed, knowing Kokuen had everything in charge. Looking at Sango I thought, _is she going to wake up soon?_

"Kokuen? When should Sango wake?"

'Should be in a few more minutes actually.' He said, seeming busy. I glanced back to see him sitting out top of Miroku's head! (his face was in the dirt)

"Kokuen! Can he breathe!?" I asked shocked.

'Why yes, Mistress.' He gave me another doggie grin. Looking at him now, I could see the clear details of his fur. He was very black I had to admit, with silver streaks along his spine (like a wild mustang) his cinnamon eyes glowed with this unimaginable intelligence, while he looked like a wild animal he had the caring of a tame house pet.

'Mistress?' I blinked a few times before clearing my head, _right now what to do with Sango…_

"I'm fine." I pulled Sango's body the rest of the way out of the spring, her legs were very wrinkly. Laying my towel on the ground I pulled her body on top of it; finally laying her towel over her still naked body.

_There is no way I could get her in that tight fitting demon slaying's outfit._ I mused, "You, there." I pointed at two opposite white and black wolfs. "Keep her company, and tell me when she awakes." They bobbled there heads and sank next to her body, one on either side.

I nodded and walked back to Kokuen, "You can let him up now." I said dryly. He got up as soon as I finished my sentence.

Coughing out a few chunks of dirt Miroku glared at Kokuen. "Sure, sure. Kill the monk why don't you?"

'I would have but she said not to.' I tried not to giggle as Miroku kept glaring at Kokuen.

"Where's InuYasha, Miroku?" I asked all of a sudden remembering.

"He's chasing down those dogs that ran out of here--" I threw Kokuen a terrifying glance, "Good riddance if you ask me!"

"Miroku, I'm going to try once more to get out of here," (ignoring the, "I want to get _in_ here!" comment) "okay?"

Pushing his body, he slowly moved; too slow for my liking. "Kokuen!!" I called, who was sniffing Shippou over by the lunar purple wolf. It seemed he really liked her.

Miroku started scrambling out, himself, and less than a few seconds the cave lit up in a small eerie light.

"Thanks Miroku!!" I yelled through the opening and Kokuen dashed out, along with all the other wolfs, Shippou appearing besides me.

"Aww, they're leaving?" He wined and I picked him up.

"No Shippou, they need to find some of their other friends and then they'll come back."

_I hope…_

"Shippou, go get Miroku and tell him to hunt InuYasha down. Tell him to tell InuYasha, if he kills _one_ of those wolves I shall sit him until he's knocked unconscious or he falls to the other side of the world, either or is fine with me." Shippou gulped and dashed out of the room as well.

Walking towards Sango I saw that those two wolfs stayed by her side and did not get up with the rest of the others. "Umm, hello. Can any of you speak?"

They looked at each other a moment before the white one on Sango's left stuttered, 'W-we both can speak, M-Mistress, b-but wh-why would you like t-to speak to us?' Her voice was very delicate and faint.

I let my eyes soften. "Oh, please, speak up. I would like some company while the others are away."

'Yes, Mistress.' She said nervously. A few moments pass by, the only sound being heard was Sango's slow breathing.

A few moments more pass.

And some more.

And more.

And more.

And more...

Until I crack. "Will someone say something please!" I begged falling dramatically backwards. The black one chuckled.

'Well… what would you like to know Mistress?' He asked in a very muscular/auto tone.

"Umm, what are your names?" I asked firstly.

'My name is Keiko.' She said with a shy grin.

'Name's Okabu.' He nodded his head and glanced at Sango and I started to worry, again.

"Name's Kagome." I mumbled, pressing my pointer and middle fingers to her pulse point. It seemed fine. Ignoring their shocked and confused looks I got from Kokuen, I stood and started walking around the spring.

_Dammit, I have to do something!!_ Muttering inconsolably I rounded the spring for my fifth time before I heard a rustle in the bush. Keiko and Okabu stood up and started to growl very loudly.

'What the hell is that—that stinkin wolf doing here?!' Okabu growled menacingly.

Keiko snarled very un-lady like, her hackles raising every second passing by.

"Kagome? My mate?! Where are you!?" I stopped pacing all together. WHAT. THE. HECK!? _KOUGA_!?!

* * *

**Me:** -whistles and sucks on pocky- Did you know that pocky is actually a sucker? 

**Kagome: **Hey, what happened to InuYasha? -looks around-

**Me:** -chuckes and blinks a few times- He's chasing down Kokuen and them all, isn't he?

**Kagome: **Still? -looks at me suspiciously-

**Me: **-nods innocently, twirling the pocky in my mouth- Yep.

**Kagome: **You you're not mad at InuYa-

**Me:** No at all. -grins evily-

**--SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY IN RUSTY SHACK--**

**InuYasha: **-gagged and tided to a chair- Geemuh meei ouuue!! Heeeeilllph!!!

**Me: **-opens and walks into the small shack- Review kindly if you want him to live!! -laughs and scratches the underside of InuYasha's chin-

**InuYasha:** Muufh! Leefut gefooooo!!

**Me:** -cuddles against his struggling form- You won't comment like that again, on my _stories_, riiight?

**InuYasha:** MUUFOOOO!!

**Me:** And we say— REVIEW!!

**InuYasha:** RIIIFFOUUU!! -gags-


End file.
